ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey McMullen/Tropes
Zoey McMullen is an animated series created by The Powerpuff Girls creator Craig McCracken, and his first-non Cartoon Network show. It follows the adventures of a sassy yet responsible PPG-like character who lives on her own in the Funny Animal town of Theodore Street, accompanied by a jackalope, an elephant and a coyote. To be basic, this is The Powerpuff Girls, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers and Friends all rolled into one show. The series premiered on Disney XD in September 17, 2009 for three 20-episode seasons, ending on TBA, 2012. Tropes *'Absent-Minded Professor: '''Dr. Slithers. *'Adorably Precocious Child: Zoey is a 6-year old girl who lives on her own and mostly acts like a responsible teenager. *'Adorkable: '''Zoey at times. *'Affectionate Parody: 'The episode ''"Zoey in the House" is this to the Disney Channel anime Cory in the House. *'Animation Bump: '''Episodes animated by Rough Draft Studios tend to resemble the animation from Season 5-6 episodes of ''The Powerpuff Girls, while episodes animated by Toon City and Synergy Animation are more fast-paced and fluid. *'Art Shift: '''Zoey's nightmare in ''"Nightmare Frightmare" is animated in a Robot Chicken-esque stop-motion style courtesy of Screen Novelties. *'Artistic License - Biology: '''In the episode ''"Babyslither", Zoey agrees to babysit Annieconda Slithers' baby, who happens to be inside of an egg placed in a crib. Anacondas in reality do lay eggs but they do it inside their body, not outside. *'''Babysitting Episode: "Babyslither". *'Badass Adorable: '''Zoey can be quite tough, whether provoked or unprovoked. *'Bears Are Bad News: The episode "Conrad and the Lost Disc" ''features a band of grizzly bears called The Bad Bears, who make insulting songs about people. *'Berserk Button: '''The Zoey clones in ''"Zoey's Multi-Trouble" ''HATE being called "stupid" and "useless", which leads to them attacking Zoey after she (accidentally) does so. *'Between My Legs: '''In the episode ''"Babyslither", Zoey returns to the baby snake's crib only to find just the egg it hatched out of. When she hears a high-pitched hissing sound, we then get a shot of the baby snake between Zoey's legs. *'Beware the Nice Ones: '''Zoey. *'Canada, Eh?: 'The main character herself eats pancakes with maple syrup and says "eh". **In the episode ''"Trip to Toronto", she even went on vacation to the Canadian city of Toronto. *'Catch-Phrase: '''Zoey occasionally punctuates her dialogue with the Canadian interjection of "eh". *'Christmas Episode: ''"Merry Christmas, Zoey McMullen!"'' *'Comically Missing the Point:' Zoey's six years old, although she's not that gullible. *'Composite Character: '''Zoey appears to be one of Blossom and Alex Russo. *'Curse Cut Short: This happens quite often, usually with mild curse words. *'Deadpan Snarker: '''Zoey can make pretty sarcastic remarks when she wants to. Jackie and Conrad probably count too. *'Denser and Wackier: 'The show, unlike ''PPG ''and ''FHfIF, occasionally uses live-action footage ala SpongeBob SquarePants ''and actually uses a Wild Take (for Zoey, at least). *'Determinator: 'Zoey. *'Expy: **Zoey. Craig McCracken would often describe her as kind of like a 6-year old Alex Russo. It Makes Sense In Context considering both are made by Disney and are played by the same actress. **Jackie is more or less of a Mordecai expy. *'Eye Pop: '''The only Craig McCracken cartoon to utilize this trope! Zoey often falls into this whenever she sees something very shocking. Oddly enough, this show uses both the "pop out of sockets" variant and the "multiple eyes" variation. *'Fearsome Critters of American Folklore: Zoey's best friend, Jackie, is a jackalope. *'Feathered Fiend: '''The titular criminal in ''"Sneaky Beaky". *'Funny Foreigner: '''The absent-minded serpent scientist, Dr. Slithers, speaks with a German accent combined with his Sssssnake Talk. *'Furry Confusion: 'Regular non-anthropomorphic animals sometimes appear when the plot demands it. *'Furry Reminder: **Melissa makes trumpeting noises whenever she's scared and occasionally uses her trunk like a third arm. **Conrad sometimes howls like a real coyote whenever he cries out of sadness. **Dr. Slithers moves around in the same manner real snakes do. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar: '''Even for a Disney show, the show sometimes puts some hidden innuendo in some episodes. *'Harmless Electrocution: In the episode "Lightning Girl", Zoey gets struck by lightning while trying to get back home. Not only does she survive from it, she also develops the ability to shoot bursts of lightning from her hands. *'''Heavy Voice: Zoey gets this is the episode "Big Girl Zoey", where she becomes morbidly obese. *'Honorable Elephant: '''Melissa, despite her bumbling. *'Hypocritical Humor: Conrad will sometimes comment on something that his friends do that he does. *'Improbable Age: '''Zoey often gets small jobs like a one-man band, etc. Then again, she acts like a responsible teenager. *'Insomnia Episode: 'In ''"Peace and Quiet", Zoey is incapable of falling asleep due to loud noises outside. *'Interspecies Friendship: '''Zoey's friends are a jackalope, an elephant and a coyote. *'Interspecies Romance: 'In the episode ''"Jackalope Romance", Jackie (a jackalope) starts developing a crush on a female rabbit. **Dr. Slithers is also shown to have an anaconda wife named Annieconda Slithers. *'''Invisible Parents: **Exaggerated for Zoey. Her parents never ''appear at all, not even a single mention. **Jackie occasionally makes mentions of his father, who, like Zoey's parents, never appears either. *'Jerk With A Heart of Gold: Zoey can be quite cocky and stubborn but she still loves her friends and is mostly a nice girl. *'Lightning Can Do Anything: '''The lightning that strikes Zoey in ''"Lightning Girl" gives her the superpower to fire lightning from her hands. *'Lions and Tigers and Humans... Oh, My!: '''Exaggerated as Zoey is the ''only ''human character in a Funny Animal town. *'Live-Action Adaptation: 'The show got one in the form of a sitcom titled ''Zoey McMullen: Adventures in Theodore Street. The live-action series was met with mixed reviews from fans and got cancelled after two seasons. *'Mismatched Eyes: '''Zoey has one red eye and one green eye. *'Shock and Awe: 'Zoey gets this in ''"Lightning Girl" after being struck by lightning. *'Slapstick Knows No Gender: '''Zoey sometimes, especially when it involves Melissa's clumsy demeanor. *'Snakes Are Sinister: 'Averted with Dr. Slithers. *'Sssssnake Talk: 'Dr. Slithers hisses on his "s"'s, combined with his German accent. *'Stylistic Self-Parody: 'Just like her Cartoon Network counterparts, Zoey has a big oval-shaped head with large eyes and lacks toes, fingers, a nose, ears and a neck. Her friends or other characters often comment on her appearance as a result. *'Temporary Bulk Change: "Big Girl Zoey" has Zoey put on weight from after having deep fried donuts bringing up new eating habits. *'The Klutz: '''Melissa Trumpets. *'Those Wily Coyotes: 'Definitely not the case with Conrad Howlington. *'Trademark Favorite Food: 'Zoey loves to eat pancakes. Luckily, she controls herself. *'Vegetarian Carnivore: 'Dr. Slithers is a snake, but he prefers to eat vegetables instead of the animals that real snakes prey on. *'Verbal Tic: '''Zoey peppers her sentences with an occasional "eh". Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney XD shows Category:Disney XD Original Series Category:Tropes Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:Craig McCracken